Five minutes of our lives
by prettybabycatty1109
Summary: Kogan drabbles. Rated for sexual undertones.
1. Of too large tshirt and perverted glance

Disclaimer: Obviously, BTR isn't mine. Else the show would be showcasing homosexual relationships, specifically Kogan. And Kendall would have a lot of shirtless scenes.

"I knew you'd look cute in my shirt," said Kendall absentmindedly, still lying on his bed which they now shared every night stifling a yawn. He wasn't exactly a morning person, and last night play lasted a bit too long to be up this early in the morning. The subject of his attention, Logan, looked like a deer in the headlight, mouth agape, wide eyes and at a loss for word. Needless to say, Logan wasn't anticipating that. He just grabbed the nearest thing in reach instinctually to cover up his body when he got out of bed this morning, and that thing happened to be Kendall's shirt. Unlike a certain idiot who was completely fine with walking around their bedroom naked, he refused to act any but prim and proper. Clothes were invented for a reason, and Logan, being the scientific person he was, believed he had evolved far enough from monkey to be considerate of others, and, (much less willingly to admit) body conscious. That aside, he had his manly pride, which he also refused to give up. Bottoming was quite embarrassing for the first few time even though it felt amazing, and he still flustered whenever Kendall mentioned his 'cute butt'. And now, judging by his boyfriend's tone (and word choice, too), Logan believed Kendall was referring him as a girl. You know, the kind of image of a girl wearing her boyfriend's shirt and what not.

Which was exactly what Kendall was thinking, and damn that adorable expression Logan had on his face was making him hard. Who wouldn't, when Logan was staring at him with those surprised eyes and flustered cheek, and _fuck,_ his mouth open. The brunette was wearing his shirt which is two size too big and sort on hung on his wiry frame. Call him a pervert or whatever, Kendall didn't care. He'd never cared much what people thought of him, well, except Logan. But his boyfriend thinking him a pervert wasn't necessary a bad thing, it wasn't like he was completely innocent around Logan, either. Treat Kendall's smiles and dimple with extreme caution; that was one lesson Logan had learned since the very first day they started dating.

And that, was exactly what Logan was doing: evaluating the situation, either to snap (playfully, of course), to run, or just ignore Kendall. To snap meant horseplay, as an end product of their good-natured bickers. To run meant Kendall would chase after him, and judging by the 'rapeface' (termed by Logan Mitchell exactly one minute after their first kiss. You have the freedom to guess why and how it was named) Kendall was making, it would lead to some other more intimate form of making… stuff. And since they had to record a new song that day, which meant Logan would have to _stand _to sing, he would prefer to avoid limp legs. Not to mention Kendall was a big tease and sex with the blonde last at least half an hour. Even though he did woke up two hours before their session.

Ignoring Kendall seemed to work best when Logan wanted to make a point, or simply too annoyed to deal with a certain obnoxious blonde. So ignored him he did. But that didn't seem to stop Kendall from teasing him. Only made the blonde's grind widen, if that was possible.

"Aw, baby Logie's acting coy."


	2. Of contradictions and girliness

Kendall, despite displaying countless moments of fearlessness, was actually not fearless like many would assume. He feared spiders, for example. And even the worst horror movie would scare the shit out of him, like Mummy, if that was even considered a horror at all. But, because of his pride as a man and as a leader of their group, he had to be fearless.

So he kept a calm façade, while suffering one of the worst times of his life: a horror movie about spiders. And the sad thing is, he was the one to initiate it. Partly to show off his manliness, which is honesty more like an assurance to himself, because Kendall Knight was raised to be a man who would never cry, hell, never flinch and much less be afraid of _anything_. Another part is because he liked having a jumpy Logan squealing and clinging to his side every so often, especially in moments he wanted to do the same. But no, Kendal kept a nonchalant grin on his face, occasionally teased Logan about his 'like a little girl' screams. Makes him feel a bit manlier.

Speak about self-assurance.

And Logan, despite displaying countless moment of fearfulness, was actually not fearful like many would assume. That cheap B-rated spider horror movie Kendall rented made him cringe, numerous times, but not because of the truthfulness of its review and rating (but overstatements are expected, so it's okay), but rather because of the poor production and special effects. Honestly, that blood looked like tomato sauce, and _oh my god_ that costume looked disgusting. Like, disgustingly cheap, not that expensive, intentioned disgusting look they were aiming for.

But still, he squeaked indignantly, clinging to Kendall's arm like his life depended on it, just to spoil his boyfriend a bit. Because he was the more matured one, and it doesn't do any harm to indulge the blond in his fantasy of utter manliness. Logan saw through it all, but he thought it's cute. Whatever makes Kendall happy, right, he thought.

And to be perfectly honest, he liked clinging to Kendall, secretly feeling up that firm arm that gave numerous people a black eye. The blond's rather hunky build had a calming effect on him whenever he leaned on his solid chest, knowing he wouldn't break if Logan played rough (Oh yes, contrary to the popular belief, Logan is the rough one in bed, and Kendal ever so loving and tender).

So why not, since it makes Kendall happy, and Logan happy, albeit a shade more perverted than the blond.

Logan whimpered, rather helplessly, a practise he'd perfected throughout the years, and snuggled closer to Kendall, who eagerly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, chuckling at the lame (he keeps telling himself that) spider monster (not scary at all) that was gnawing on a girl's arm (real men like gore). A moment later, he kissed Logan's cheek, ruffling the brunette's hair affectionately, scooting closer.

Kendall Knight, is an interesting character, thought Logan. A pinnacle of manliness in one moment, then the next a mushy thirteen year-old school girl in love. Complicated and conflicting, but that was Kendall, and that was Logan's boyfriend.


	3. Of cockblocking and homemade pornography

Kendall was almost permanently-horny. Logan, while not a prude as those cracked fanfic writers often portrayed him as (he was still a man, after all, a man in his twenties – his most sexually-active time) and had quite an impressive sex drive (he wanted to assure himself that), couldn't keep up with Kendall's ever-erect Knight's Lance as the blond often addressed it so. It wasn't really his fault after all, Kendall was taller, larger, of course he'd have more stamina for that matter. And bottoming was way more tiring than topping; the bastard just had to insert, pound away, withdraw, wipe, then promptly go to sleep. Logan, on the other hand, had to regain his breath after their climax, will himself not to sleep, muster enough strength to crawl into the bathroom and wash himself, quite thoroughly at that, then sleep. Not to mention the strain it put on his back, Kendall was heavy, for god's sake. And of course Kendall had to like doggy style.

But then, this new development in Kendall's depravedness was just alarming.

Logan found Kendall jerking off to his picture. After he was molested for the second time in same morning on the set in their changing room, Logan imposed a limit on sex: once every two weekdays and up to three times a day during the weekend and holiday. Needless to say, Kendall wasn't too pleased. But all his whining and begging and sulking and even some shrieking (Kendall would like to remind you that he simply raised his voice; Logan begged to differ, though) was met with cold silence, and even a very scary glare from Logan. True to his name, Logie bear could be very bear-ish and scary.

So Kendall had to do what boys do best – relying on himself to relief his tension, since his prude of a boyfriend refused to do so. But normal porn, with blondes and big boobies – the type he liked before he dated Logan, quickly squicked him out. He tried brunettes with big boobies, and while he enjoyed the hair colour, those humongous jugs only worked for a day. On the third day, he couldn't look at porn actress the way he did way back in eighth grade anymore, and switched to gay porn. With small, petite, short brunettes on the receiving end. And preferably a blond top.

But even that got boring after a while; Kendall's mind kept flickering back to Logan. So he gave up, and gave in to his (admittedly embarrassing) desire of masturbating to Logan's picture. Feeling like a hormonal teenager (which he was, but Kendall was very much unwilling to admit that he was that childish), he made sure he was alone in a locked room before doing the deed. It all went well, but even so, he got bored of his old pictures after a while, and started taking new, post-orgasm photos of Logan. That worked too, as to whenever he was done with his petite brunette, for the next ten minutes or so Logan would be near oblivious to everything but breathing. Then Kendall wanted to take it to the next level, video recording, and that was the start of his downfall.

Logan, when not intoxicated (usually from the inside) from the amazing albeit salty and smelled slightly fishy secretion from the Knight's Lance, was extraordinary sharp. On the other hand, Kendall sometimes wasn't. Asking for Logan's permission to record their more colourful endeavours wasn't one of his brightest moments; the brunette got suspicious immediately. Logan had refused, of course, despite Kendall's whining, and had been paying extra attention to his boyfriend's activities afterward. The blonde's awfully long and frequent trips to the washroom didn't go unnoticed. Under normal circumstances, he would be worried about Kendall's health condition, but Kendall's slightly ragged breathing and flushed cheeks when he'd done his trip said there was nothing to worry about.

And then one day, about a week after he started cockblocking Kendall, Logan found himself under the need to use the washroom in a non-sexual way, and stumbled upon a closed door, with constant rustling, creaking sound, and the occasional moan. It wasn't Mrs. Knight, nor Katie; there would be no way they would be doing this thing, Katie being too young and Mrs. Knight having her own room. It wasn't Carlos or James either; they were both snuggling against each other on the couch, dozing off after fooling around (again, in a non-sexual way) the whole night. It had to be Kendall; the blond had had to sneaked off after his fifth attempt at seducing Logan away from his homework; he should have known better, really. Logan, sleepy and tired, was not willing to put up with this silliness any longer; he wanted his sleep, and he wanted it now. Knocking on the door, he ordered Kendall out, and the reply he got was a dull thud, and a hushed "Shit!" Moments later, his boyfriend opened the door to reveal flushed cheeks and a prominent bulge in his skinny jeans. Logan didn't pay any attention, and promptly threw Kendall out to finish his business and scuffled back to their bed. Kendall didn't say a word.

A few days later, he found Kendall's phone, with the screen cracked. The bathroom incident replayed in his mind, and despite his effort, he felt a streak of jealousy. Was Kendall jerking off to porn? To be more specific, to strangers, who weren't Logan? He searched through the folders immediately, and Kendall, being the obvious blond he was, didn't really put any effort in hiding _it_, if at all. Countless pictures of Logan in various poses, all spent, greeted his eyes. Logan, while feeling aghast, was not surprised. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this would happen. But that didn't make it any easier to chew; the fact that Kendall was jerking off to _his_ pictures and not strangers' did.

That night, he confronted Kendall. To sum it up, it was:

"Kendall, I know it's been… strenuous for you for the past few days, so I guess I can remove that limit on sex if you'd promise not to go too hard on me."

The next morning, Logan woke up with a slight burn in his ass and a sore back. The limit was back on again.


End file.
